Pieces of the Past
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Sailor Moon InuYasha crossover. A mysterious man wants Kagome and the Senshi must protect her along with the help of her friends from the past. But what ties does he have with the senshi and Kagome. Oddly enough this is a humor fanfic. Please R
1. The Cover Up

This my first fanfic on this site, I hope you like it's the first one in the EI Anime Crossover Series.

Discalmer: I don't own Sailor Moon Nor Inu-Yasha. If I did then I wouldn't be disabled.

Pieces of the Past

Chapter 1: The Cover Up

In side a dark cave a young man got up from his sleep. "I feel them…" he said "The Maidens Reborn! I must see who is more worthy"

Two months later. At the Hikawa Shrine Rei was leaving for school when her grandfather came to ask her something. "Rei I need a favor from you." He said.

"What is it Grandpa?" replied Rei.

"Well the Keeper at the Higurashi shrine. He told me a secret about his grand daughter Kagome. Well he needs you to help him cover it up because he's running out of excuses" said her grandpa.

Rei just stared at her grandpa, she didn't want to say anything.

"If you don't show up then you are grounded" said her grandpa.

"Fine…" said Rei bitterly.

Meanwhile the Higurashi shrine, Kagome was just getting out the well to find her grandpa there. He wanted to talk.

"Kagome… I have officially ran out of excuses for you being absent so I asked my friend at the Hikawa shrine and his grand daughter is going to help you come up with excuses. She'll be here in the afternoon" said her grandpa.

Kagome was silent for a moment and then yelled "No way! Out of the question and besides I have to get ready for school!"

Kagome got ready and before leaving she told her mom to try and get Inu-Yasha to stay if he comes over.

That afternoon Rei got to the Higurashi Shrine. She saw Kagome's mom sweeping. She walked over to her "Oh you must be Rei. I told him not to ask you're Grandfather. I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine it's not like I forgot something" said Rei.

At Crown Games her friends waited for her.

"I wonder where Rei is" said Usagi.

Back Kagome's grandpa saw her. "Oh you must Rei come inside"

"Inu-Yasha…. Sit!" screamed a voice and there was a loud crash sound.

"I'd advise you to listen to me first" said the keeper.

"Fine…" said Rei.

Meanwhile Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha on the ground.

"I told I have a test tomorrow! Don't bother me!" said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha got up and brushed off the dirt, "You know you didn't have to say that! You need my protection!"

"Sit boy!" said Kagome and he fell to the ground again, but he got up again "That's it" said Inu-Yasha, "It's time to go back!" And he began to drag Kagome to the well.

Back with Kagome's grandpa and Rei, she just stood there not believing any of it.

"That sounds made up…" said Rei.

"Well I guess you'll believe me in 5 seconds anyways" said Kagome's grandpa.

A few seconds later Inu-Yasha dragged Kagome to the well and Rei just stared at this, she could sense that Inu-Yasha was a half demon.

"You weren't kidding!" said Rei shocked.

Kagome saw this, she freed herself from Inu-Yasha's grasp and began to yell at her grandpa.

"I told you I didn't want to happen."

"Well I couldn't just cancel" said her grandpa.

"Grandpa!" said Kagome.

"I'll leave you be for now" said her grandpa and with Kagome's mom they left.

"Since it's true I should ask Setsuna about this" thought Rei.

"I think we should talk then…" said Kagome.

"Uh… yeah" said Rei.

They just sat down for ten minutes for while not knowing what to say. A young watched this from the top of a tree.

"So I have chosen the maiden reborn from Kikyo it's a shame that she had to be here." said the young man.

He teleported away to where Kagome, Rei and Inu-Yasha sat.

"I have trying to choose which one I would take and I have chosen you!" said the young man pointing at Kagome.

"Me?" said Kagome pointing to herself while all three were getting up.

"Who are you?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"I'm Lonoki, the one! Now half demons give me the maiden!" said the young man named Lonoki, "I don't want you or Sailor Mars to get hurt"

"What?" said Rei.

"What's a Sailor Mars?" said Inu-Yasha.

"Wow are you really Sailor Mars?" asked Kagome.

"I would have though that if I got choose Kikyo reborn then I wouldn't have to deal you as if I choose Serenity reborn" said Lonoki.

"I don't know what you just said but don't you eve mention Kikyo!" sad Inu-Yasha drawing out the Tetsusaiga.

"Well I would thought it would have ruffled you're feathers, but I would have thought Sailor Mars would have been even more angry!" said Lonoki.

"I'm not Sailor Mars!" said Rei.

"Oh really?" said Lonoki, he held out his hand and it glowed. Her transformation wand came out of her pocket. "So what's this then?"

She grabbed wand she said "I have no choice then…" she sighed and yelled out "Mars Star Power!" She began to glow and everything flash light. She was even naked for a moment.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome and Inu-Yasha was faced down in the ground again.

After she was fully transformed he yelled out "Why did you that!"

"She was naked! You were staring!" yelled Kagome.

"I was not!" said Inu-Yasha, "And besides she's much prettier than you!"

"Sit!" said Kagome.

Both Lonoki and Sailor Mars stared at this sight. Lonoki cleared his throat "I'm here for her and no one is going to stop me!" he said. However what he just said was in vain, Inu-Yasha and Kagome was still fighting so he yelled out very loud "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry" said Kagome.

"Now!" said Lonoki.

He was flying to Kagome when Sailor Mars did her Burning Mandala attack. Which stopped him, and then Inu-Yasha sliced him in half with the Tetsusaiga.

"That was too easy" said Sailor Mars.

"I agree" said Inu-Yasha.

"That was only a ploy!" said voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Lonoki was in a tree "That was only a shadow! Before I go I have one thing to say what may seem safe is not safe at all. Fare well" said Lonoki.

After a few minutes Sailor Mars transformed back to Rei. And Kagome took out an autograph sheet.

"Could you please sign you name right here?" she said.

Rei was speechless, she knew she might get in trouble wit the others but Lonoki had already blew her cover, "Uh… sure" she said writing down her autograph, Sailor Mars of course.

"Listen Kagome, I think it may be safer if you though the well." said Rei.

"She's right, he can't fallow you there" said Inu-Yasha.

"But my test…." said Kagome.

"…" said both staring at her.

After a while Kagome went back in the well, and Rei left the shrine. She told Kagome's grandfather reuse some of them as long as he doesn't go overboard with them. As she went down the stairs of the shrine she saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna, so you knew I wanted to talk to you" said Rei.

"Yes…" she said, "That well… it's a special portal, Kagome must go though the well. If she didn't then that would be the thing that truly messes up time even if she does bring cupped ramen and gameboys and her friends there accidentally drop medical wastes without realizing what it does to the environment" said Setsuna.

"Oh…" said Rei.

"Don't worry about it, it's part of time" said Setsuna walking away.

Next time: Kagome goes to the past but finds out she's not at safe as she would be in the present. Meanwhile Rei tells the others about what happened but the others won't believe her.


	2. Not Very Safe

I'm going to be writer who resopnds to reveiws.

kyone4ever: I didn't say anything about the Senshi going to the feudal era (see preview), however Miroku is going to get a big sit.

Chapter 2: Not very safe

Rei just remembered that her friends were wafting for at the arcade. She ran as fast she could.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"You're very late!" said Usagi knowing that she can have the last laugh for once.

"I'm so sorry I just had to do something on the last the moment." said Rei.

"Oh really" said Usagi.

"Yes, it's important. I had to help out the grand daughter of a friend of my grandpa, and a monster attack. I had to revile my identity as Sailor Mars to her." said Rei.

"What!" yelled Usagi.

"But here's the thing… she goes back in Time though a well in her shrine" said Rei.

"That sound like a fake story." said Usagi.

"Is today opposite day and no one told me?" said Minako.

"No kidding" said Mokoto.

Back in the Feudal Era Kagome just go to Kaede's village. Shippo saw her and hugged her.

"Kagome!" said Shippo.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara came out the hut.

"We thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow" said Miroku.

"Something came up…" said Kagome.

"It's a shame you missed it." said Inu-Yasha.

"Sit!" said Kagome and as always he fell into the dirt.

"What was that for?" yelled Inu-Yasha

"You were thinking about that again!" yelled Kagome.

"I was not!" said Inu-Yasha.

Kaede walked up, Kagome asked her something "Kaede I need to talk to you" said Kagome.

"What is it my7 child?" said Kaede.

"Have you heard of Lonoki?" asked Kagome.

Not long later all of them sat in the hut as Kaede told the story.

"It was over 50 years ago, he came out of nowhere and demanded Kikyo! He had powers stronger than any demon however he needed to marry the purest and strongest maiden in the universe other wise he'll go into a sleep for over 500 years." said Kaede.

"Then how come I don't remember him?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"It was about a year before you met her" said Kaede, "It was said that he couldn't find the reincarnation of Princess Serenity."

"Princess Serenity?" said Sango.

"Very few people have heard this story over 500 years ago, on the moon there was a kingdom. In that kingdom lived a Princess, she fell in love with a Prince on earth. However they were killed when the people of earth attacked because of an evil creature. However it was that years later they would be reincarnated. It is that he tried to make her his bride but her warriors stopped him. It is said that they were known as the Sailor Senshi" said Kaede.

"That is no Legend…" said Kagome.

"How do you know?" asked Sango.

"Because we met one of them, she helped us." said Inu-Yasha.

"And the Sailor Senshi are idols in my time." said Kagome.

"You should be careful in your time. He may strike at anytime" said Kaede.

"That what Rei thought, that's why I came back" said Kagome.

Back in the present Lonoki watch a crystal ball, "Just because you can escape the present doesn't mean you can escape me!" he thought.

Later in the past, Kagome and the group left to find Naraku. Inu-Yasha was thinking about something. Kagome accused him about thinking about Rei transforming.

"What!" said Inu-Yasha.

"You heard right" said Kagome.

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about Lonoki said" replied Inu-Yasha.

"You mean about what may seem is not safe at all?" asked Kagome.

"You should listen to the half demon! He's right!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around, "Lonoki!" said Inu-Yasha.

"I'm just another shadow, you should know that I can't put up any defenses against the Sailor Senshi but I can against the Tetsusaiga, and the Wind Tunnel. I still need to see how that giant boomerang works." said Lonoki's shadow.

"What about my foxfire!" said Shippo.

Lonoki began to laugh, "That is a funniest thing I heard all day!"

"What!" yelled Shippo, he used Foxfire, unlike what Lonoki thought it burn him big time.

"I underestimated you! However I think it's best if you go back in time easily since I'll have better defenses against your little friends" said the shadow who then became dust.

Kagome sighed and "I guess I am safer in my time after all"

"I'm coming with you!" said Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha…" said Kagome.

They headed back to the village, where Inu-Yasha and Kagome headed back to the bone-eater's well. Later back in the present. Rei, Usagi, Minako, Ami and Mokoto left the arcade.

"I'm telling you it's the truth!" said Rei.

"I think you've been watching too much Manga" said Usagi.

"This is really creepy!" said Minako.

"I know" said Mokoto.

A flash of red showed up and it was Inu-Yasha with Kagome on his back.

"Rei, he can get me there! It's much safer in this time." said Kagome getting off of Inu-Yasha's back.

"Wow so you telling the truth" said Usagi.

Minako walked up to Inu-Yasha and began to play with his ears. "Stop that!" said Inu-Yasha.

"They're real all right!" said Minako.

"I think we should seclude a meeting later, so we can discuss what's going on." said Ami.

Next time:

Sailor Pluto decides to bring Kagome's feudal era friends to the present. However if Miroku comes his life will be in danger, and it's not his wind tunnel. (Hints: It involvesan angry demon slayer, a wanna-be- pop idol, a tomboyish cook and a race car driver). Also Inu-Yasha learns why must never, ever interrupt Sailor Moon's speech. Also Lonoki makes a servant however at her skill level she can only make monsters that aren't very effective.


	3. Miroku in Danger

kiyone4ever: Attuly I'm planning to have him have a little crush Chibi-Usa oh and thank you for the idea about the cars, I needed something to give me an idea for the next chapter.

Ryoga the wanderer : Well it's nice someone put that. I can tell you like Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha. Yeah this chapter Miroku does get it (heh heh heh)

Note the next 2 chapters are very well... crazy. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Miroku in Danger

A few days later all the Senshi, in their normal human forms met outside the well at the Higurashi shrine as well Mamoru and the two cats. They talked about the matter at hand, well most of them…

"His ears are so soft!" said Usagi playing with Inu-Yasha's ears.

"Stop that!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Usagi…" growled Rei.

"You're being so mean!" cried Usagi.

"So what are going to do about Lonoki?" said Kagome ignoring the madness right beside her.

"Well Lonoki is very powerful, I'm not even sure that all of you can take him on. Even with everyone's help." said Luna.

"Who can help us?" said Michiru.

"Well, there is someone…" said Setsuna.

Kagome couldn't take the madness anymore "Sit!" she yelled. And Inu-Yasha fell to the ground yet again.

"Kagome…" said Inu-Yasha.

"As you were saying Setsuna…" said Kagome.

"I think maybe we should bring in your friends from the past, however it maybe dangerous for one of them to come." said Setsuna.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

Setsuna whispered into Kagome's ear. By the look of her face she knew that her friend would be in danger however that danger would subside with he learned his lesion.

"I think it would be okay…" said Kagome hiding something.

Setsuna began to leave, "Hey where are going?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"I'll be back I'm going to get your friends." said Setsuna.

She went down the stairs and there was a bright flash in the sky.

"I'm worried…" said Kagome.

"Don't worry about that" said Usagi very cheerfully.

"No it's not that…" said Kagome.

"If I know him…" said Inu-Yasha.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome.

Back in the Feudal Era Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku ate lunch. There was a bright flash of light and Sailor Pluto appeared. Everyone stared at her, but not everyone had the same thoughts. Miroku walked up to her. He held her and asked her "Would you consider bearing my child?" Of course a giant boomerang hit him in the head held non other by Sango.

"Forgive my rudeness…" said Miroku.

"Who are you?" asked Sango confused.

"If I didn't know better I'd say she's from Kagome's time by the way she's dressed." said Miroku.

"Well in a way I am." said Sailor Pluto, "I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of Time. I have come for you to help Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They need your help"

"You're on the Sailor Senshi, aren't you" said Sango.

"Yes I am." said Sailor Pluto.

"I'll gladly come!" said Miroku.

"Pervert" said Shippo quietly.

"This might be a trap." said Sango.

"If it is a trap then I'll gladly fall for it" said Miroku.

This caused Sailor Pluto to stare at him, Sango saw this look and knew immediately it wasn't a trap.

"I also have two things to tell you Miroku, one is that the wind tunnel will not be functional during you're visit in the future and the other is that your life would be in great danger… I can not tell you why but it is" said Sailor Pluto, she then nodded at Sango. She knew what Sailor Pluto meant, she also knew that is was best that he went.

"We'll go" said Sango.

Miroku was extremely happy for the obvious reason.

"If she's dressed like that then there will be more girls dressed like that" he thought.

"Lecher…" said Sango knowing what he was probably thinking.

Sailor Pluto opened the gate of time and all four went though, after in excellent adventure, she landed in a thud right by where Kagome, Inu-Yasha and the other senshi were waiting.

"That had to hurt…" said Minako.

They all got up, Shippo saw Kagome and hugged her, "Kagome!" he said happily.

Chibi-Usa walked to Kagome and looked at Shippo "He's cute!" she said. And Shippo began to blush.

One would think that the first thing Miroku would do was flirt with most of the Senshi, except for Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Harkura. But he first looked at his right hand and the wind tunnel was indeed gone. After the initial surprise he went over to Minako. He held her hand and said "Hill you bear my child." Minako didn't know how to react, she didn't know whether to flirt or be angry. Mokoto who was standing next to Minako felt something on her butt, it was Miroku's hand. Both girls got angry but not as angry as Sango. Al three began to beat him up as everyone else stared at this site.

"Is this what she meant…" said Usagi.

"Yes…" said Kagome embarrassed.

"Stop it!" cried Miroku.

"No!" yelled Mokoto, Minako and Sango.

Meanwhile in a dark cave Lonoki sighed. "My shadows are too weak." He said.

A picture of a young girl with pink hair was walking to school with her two friends. She held out his hand and moved at if he was plucking a hair. The girl felt something tugged on her head.

"What was that?" she said.

"Probably you're imagination" said one of her friends.

A pink strand of hair appeared and it began to glow and also grow. He let go and it took the form of a woman.

"Now go, Blossom!" he said.

She bowed and disappeared. "I hope she'll be able to do it" he said to himself.

Back at the shrine Minako, Makoto and Sango were tired. Miroku was beaten up on the ground. Setsuna clamed up the stairs, she knew it would be better to come back after Miroku was fully beaten up.

"Well… I guess we should break the ice…" said Kagome, "That pervert is Miroku…" Miroku would have greeted but he could move.

"Pervert is an underestimate…" said Makoto.

"The one that helped beat him is Sango." said Kagome.

"Hello" said Sango.

"This little fox demon is Shippo" said Kagome.

"Hi there!" said Shippo.

"And the little cat is Kirara." said Kagome.

Michiru screamed, she felt something touch her butt, it was Miroku.

"Does he want a death sentence!" said Inu-Yasha.

"How funny!" said a voice.

Everyone looked around, they saw Blossom sitting the well house roof. She jumped down.

"So Sailor Senshi pleased to meet you…" said Blossom.

"What do you want?" said Kagome.

"Just a little place to fight with out inference!" she said.

She waved her hands and a force field appeared at the shrine gate and around Kagome's house.

"Transform now!" she said.

But what she didn't notice was that Harkura was beating up Miroku.

"Excuse me! I'm making threats here!" said Blossom. She touched the ground a monster appeared. It was pink, and like a blob.

"Bye bye!" she said but noticed that they were still pre occupied with Harkura beating up Miroku.

"Hey!" she screamed.

She lifted her hand and Miroku floated in the air. "Will you know pay attention now!"

"Um… who are you?" said Usagi.

"I'm Blossom I was created by Lonoki to capture the maiden, I have let out my monster Pipipi! I have put the Pervert up there so you will fight! And not beat him up! Got that!" said Blossom who then coughed comically.

"You expect me to fight that thing?" said Inu-Yasha trying not to laugh.

"Yes…" said Blossom.

"But it's so…" said Sango.

"I'm only less than an hour old! What do you except!" said Blossom, "Well any case see ya!" said Blossom and she teleported away.

"All right guys are you ready!" said Usagi and the other senshi nodded.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make up!"

Mamoru took out a rose. While there were transforming Shippo looked the other way while Inu-Yasha stared.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" repeated Kagome as Inu-Yasha fell to the ground.

Sango looked up at Miroku. He was in a trance, it wasn't because of Blossom ether. Let's just say that when they defeated the monster Sango was going to do something. About a minute later all the senshi were fully transformed. It took another minute to do their speeches.

"Just attack it already!" grumbled Inu-Yasha.

In the middle of Sailor Moon's speech, Inu-Yasha attacked Pipipi with the Tetseugia. And it split in half. Sailor Moon threw a rock at his head.

"Hey!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

"I wasn't done with my speech!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"Does that happen often?" asked Kagome.

"More often than you'd except…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I remember the first time I interrupted her speech…" said Sailor Mars.

(Flashback)

It was in her second battle, which wasn't Dream Dolly as according to legend. Mars used the Fire Soul and toasted it. Sailor Moon threw some rocks at her and cried "I wasn't finished with my speech!"

"But she was wide open" screamed Sailor Mars.

Both Luna and Sailor Mercury sighed. (End of Flashback)

Sailor Mars sighed at this "Since then we made a rule that we must never interrupt her speech. However usually when that happens it the monster that does it and it ends up being an easy fight."

Pipipi was still alive. Because Inu-Yasha was distracted it put itself back together and began to crush him. However Inu-Yasha came out and said "I just had some in my mouth. It think it's a blob of Strawberry taffy stuff that Kagome brings sometimes"

Sailor Moon's stomach began to growl. She began to drool. Pipipi began to get a nervous feeling. Sailor Moon began to chase Pipipi.

"…" said everyone else.

"Pi pi pi, pi pi pi! Piiiii! Pi pi pi! Pooo!" cried Pipipi (Translated I don't want to die that way! Kill wit the arrow, wand attack, something! I don't want to be eaten.)

"Did it just say Pooo?" said Sailor Uranus with a smirk on her face.

"I would laugh at that joke if I were you" said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Uranus thought for a moment, "Oh yeah…" she said.

Sailor Moon began to chew Pipipi, "It's so good, it's the sweetest taffy I ever had!"

"…" said everyone else.

"Piiiiii!" cried Pipipi. (Translation: Noooooo!)

Back in the cave, Blossom told Lonoki what happened.

"I told you not to send me out yet, I all I can is candy monsters… it will take a week before I can do something that will be of use."

"I don't remember you telling me that…" said Lonoki.

"Ooops…" said Blossom.

Back at the Shrine, Sailor Moon along with Shippo finished the last last of Pipipi.

"Pi pi, piipi Pi Pi?" cried the last of Pipipi, (translation: Goodbye cruel world, oh why did I have to die like this?")

"I'm stuffed…" said Shippo.

"That's because you ate like five pounds" said Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah, Usagi ate like ten pounds" said Sailor Mars.

"I did belch not" said Sailor Moon.

The force field disappeared and Miroku fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Sailor Uranus cracking her knuckle and Sango with a huge aura of anger. They were about attack him when Sailor Pluto stop them.

"I think he had enough for today, he needs to…" said Sailor Pluto who stopped mid sentence because she felt him touch her butt.

"Okay but for exactly 5 minutes" said Sailor Pluto who was pretty angry.

"Children should watch this" said Sailor Moon making sure Shippo and Chibi-Moon didn't see it.

"My spine!" cried Miroku.

"Maybe he should have stayed back" said Kagome.

Next time: Kagome and Chibi-Usa take Sango, Miroku and Shippo on a tour. Things go wrong, from going to a news stand to visting Macdanolds thigns go wrong... Meanwhile, Blossom figgures out why she can't stop maming candy monsters. A human like man was within her and ater he leaves her body he won't stop singing what will she and Lonoki do with him? Don't ask...


	4. ChibiUsa and Kagome Teaches

Well I didn't get any reviews however there is something I should say first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka or that song Pure Imagination. I also don't own the song Pure Inebriation if I did then I would also own Family Guy and that would be sweet.

Chapter 4: Chibi-Usa and Kagome Teaches them About the Modern Day

And so Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara stayed at Kagome's house. However if it wasn't for the fact that they were from the feudal era that was a problem. She knew that she had to teach them about what happens in the modern word.

"Hey Kagome when are we going to leave the shrine?" asked Shippo.

"Uh… it's too dangerous with cars and other things" said Kagome.

"What are cars?" said Shippo.

"Maybe I should get Usagi and the others to teach you about the things that go on" said Kagome.

Meanwhile with Blossom, Lonoki informed her that if she made and more monsters that the cause of her candy problem will show up and take a form. Shadows of Lonoki were ether unconscious or very hyper from eating all the candy monsters.

"I swear… I'm going to get this right!" said Blossom.

"She began to glow, a man appeared who wasn't made from candy. He was hansom but he had a silly hair cut and also wore a silly top hat.

"Who are you?" asked Blossom.

"I am Wolly Winka." said the man.

She brought him to Lonoki, "This is what caused me to make candy… I think" said Blossom.

Lonoki took a hair from Wolly. He looked at and saw the genes.

"Strange… his DNA. It's a mix of Gene Wilder and Jonny Depp" said Lonoki.

"Mmmmm… Jonny Depp" said Blossom much like Homer Simpson. This caused Lonoki to stare at her. "Ummm, I just watched Pirates of the Caribbean" she replied.

Wolly began to sing "Pure Imagination…" he sang.

"Cool he sings" said Blossom.

10 minutes later he still sang but a different song, it sounded the song was about being drunk not imagination "Pure Inebriation…" he sang.

"He must die…" said Lonoki and Blossom in unison.

"But I don't want to kill him!" said Blossom.

"I know just dump somewhere dangerous" said Lonoki.

The next day at the shrine. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo waited for some one to show up. Only one person showed up, it was Chibi-Usa.

"Where's everyone else?" said Kagome.

"Well, Usagi's in trouble at school, Ami's at her cram school, Rei's busy at the shrine, Mokoto and Minako are tired of beating Miroku and a daily biases." said Chibi-Usa.

Everyday someone would beat up him on a daily biases. He sighed at this remark.

"Harkura is busy with a race, Michiru is busy with a concert and Setsuna and Hotaru thought it would be a good idea if I show you around myself seeing that I'm not from this time ether" said Chibi-Usa.

"You're not?" said Miroku.

"No, I'm from Crystal Tokyo" said Chibi-Usa. Everyone got confused at this remark, even Kagome. "Well I guess we should teach you then" said Chibi-Usa.

They went to downtown, it was very busy.

"Those are cars. It's best if you don't get in front if the light's red. Otherwise you might get hit. And get badly injured." said Kagome.

A guy walked you looked like he's from another country walked across the street when the light was red. The car stopped and the driver yelled out.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" yelled the driver.

"(I'm walking here youse jack ass! God I wish I was in New York)" said the man in English.

"That man was speaking gibberish!" said Shippo.

"Actually he was speaking in English" said Chibi-Usa.

"Its language spoken in other lands, I think that he's from the US" said Kagome.

"What's this US?" asked Sango.

"I have an idea." Said Kagome she brought to a newsstand.

They looked at the books and news papers. Shippo pick up and American Tabloid that that had the headline "Love Child of Jonny Depp and Gene Wilde found dead in South Central"

"Can you translate this?" said Shippo.

Kagome stared at it, she can read as she learned the word in class before she first came to Feudal Japan

"I don't think so…" said Kagome lying.

"Hey where's Miroku" said Chibi-Usa.

She turned around saw Miroku looking at comics but not ordinary comics. Sango began to get very angry.

"Let's wait outside!" said Chibi-Usa.

Later they headed to MacDonald's. Kagome was surprised that her friends were there.

"Hey Kagome, who are they?" said Yuka.

"Just friends of mine from Out of town" said Kagome.

"Hello" said Sango.

"Hi there" said Shippo.

Miroku walked up to Ayumi and asked her the question… that question.

"Will have the honor of bearing my children?" asked Miroku.

Ayumi was at a loss for words, she had not idea what to say. Shippo, who has been watching TV a lot picked up a move and began to tug his away her.

"Wow nice move" said Sango, surprised at this site.

"Yeah but I think that Miroku will catch on by the second time that he uses it…" said Chibi-Usa.

After while they began to eat with Kagome friends, Shippo and Chibi-Usa sat on each side of Miroku so that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Is that guy who asked you to bear his child?" asked Yuka.

"Yes…" said Kagome.

"Kagome, what is this food?" asked Shippo.

"It's a hamburger" said Kagome.

"It doesn't look… right" said Miroku

"It doesn't even smell like food." said Shippo.

"Its just beef" said Kagome.

Somewhere in the back of MacDonald's a worker had three live rats and a raccoon in hand.

"I caught more meat!" said the worker.

Back in the… the restaurant. Kagome's friends were staring at Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"Why are you dressed like3 that?" asked Yuka.

"Well… they are cosplayers." said Kagome coming up with a lie.

"So you guys are going to anime con?" asked Ayumi.

Miroku was about to say something but both Chibi-Usa and Kagome stared at them. "Yeah that right we are cosplayers" he said.

"I think you should eat the burger too." Said Chibi-Usa whispering to the three not from the present.

All three took a bite and well, Sango and Miroku had ever tasted something so repulsive while Shippo said "It tastes like rat meat"

A siren went off and all the workers a MacDonald's evacuated "Oh no! Someone found out the secret!"

Later after separating from Kagome's friends they headed back to the shrine. Suddenly there was a car crash.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CLICK CLICK BEEP BEEP BEEP HONK CLICK BEEP CLICK CLONK HONK SMASH were the sounds.

"Since when does a car crash go click?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"I don't know" said Kagome.

"You were right they are dangerous" said Shippo.

A pink flash emerged from the wreck, it was Blossom. "Hello again! Long time no see" said Blossom.

"Still making candy monsters?" asked Chibi-Usa sarcastically.

"No… I got rid of what was causing the candy monsters, a Willy Wonka rip-off, whose genetic combination was that of Gene Wilder and Jonny Depp." said Blossom, she then began to drool "Mmmmm… Jonny Depp" she drooled.

"Is he going to be the monster?" said Chibi-Usa.

"No, we dumped him off at a dangerous part of the world, he's dead now. However go Catana" said Blossom.

She touched the ground and cat with two swords came out of the ground" said Blossom.

"Bad pun…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Cat…" said Catana (translation: I agree…).

With Inu-Yasha, he just hung out on top of Kagome's roof. He could smell Kagome and the others but then he smelled Blossom.

"Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha running to the scene.

"Go attack them!" said Blossom who then disappeared.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" said Chibi-Usa.

She transformed into Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"In the name of Moon I will punish you" said Chibi Moon.

"Cat?" said Catana (translation: so what?)

Chibi Moon took out a small wand. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" said Chibi Moon.

Little pink hearts came out of it however it the hearts began to drop downwards before it hit Catana.

"…" said everyone including Chibi-Moon. She began to inch closer until she was so close that it began to Hit Catana. It wasn't very effective, so much so it was only an annoyance.

"Cat! Cat! Cat Ana!" said Catana. (Translation: Stop! Hey! Stop Now!)

"Are all of the Sailor Senshi attack like that?" asked Miroku now questioning whether or not they were truly powerful.

"No!" said Chibi-Moon getting distracted so much so, that Catana round house kicked her in the head and she was out cold.

"Chibi Moon!" said Shippo, he began to get angry. "Fox Fire!" he said shooting out a blue flame. It hit Catana but she blocked wit one of her swords.

Meanwhile Minako and Mokoto were walking down the street when they saw what was happening.

"Looks like we have to help out!" said Minako.

"Even if he's there…" said Mokoto.

They both went into an ally to transform and Usagi.

"Usagi! Are you out of detention?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yes, what is it?" said Usagi comply oblivious with the fact that is Was Sailor Venus who called.

"We need you help. A monster is attacking Kagome." said Sailor Venus.

"That's bad, isn't it?" said Usagi.

"Yes Usagi…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay I'll get there as soon as I can" replied Usagi.

The commutation link was closed and both Senshi ran to where the fight was. Shippo who fought against Catana as hard he could. He was very tired.

"Shippo!" said Kagome.

Catana was going to attack with her swards until a voice shouted out "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A disk of electric energy shot out no where and Catana dropped one her swords. Then another voice shout out "Venus Love-Me Chain!" and a chain made out of hearts grabbed the other sword and got it out of Catana's other hand.

"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Venus!" said Chibi-Moon getting up.

"Chibi Moon, you're okay…" said Shippo who was fairly weak.

"Yes I am…." said Chibi Moon blushing a little.

"Hey Cat!" said a voice on top of a roof. Catana looked up and saw Sailor Moon.

"A friend protecting another…" said Sailor Moon however a red blur cut Catana in half.

"Inu-Yasha…" said Kagome in an annoyed but worried tone knowing that Sailor Moon would do something to him.

"Inu-Yasha sit!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Everyone stared at the Sailor Senshi, no one had told her that it only works for Kagome, "Why hasn't anything happed?" Sailor Moon said confused.

"It works when I say 'Sit'" said Kagome, on accident and Inu-Yasha was forced to the ground again.

"Kagome…" said Inu-Yasha an in annoyed tone.

"Sorry…" said Kagome.

Catana wasn't hurting fact she put herself back together. "Cat!" said Catana. (Translation: Die!)

Sailor Moon jumped down from the building and took out the Spiral Heart Moon Wand.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" yelled Sailor Moon and many hearts appeared. One hit Catana "Lovely!" said Catana and she disappeared.

"Why did it say Lovely at the end?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I… don't know" said Sailor Moon.

Chibi Moon ran over to Shippo to make he was okay.

"I'm okay" said Shippo blushing a little, "What about you?"

"Yeah" said Chibi Moon blushing a little too.

"Why can't I have that luck with the ladies…" said Miroku as he was saying he was tou8ching both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus' butts.

"Are you blind" said Sailor Venus.

"Aww! You have a little boyfriend." said Sailor Moon.

"Usagi... why do you have to ruin it?" said Chibi Moon.

"Wow your big sister is really… um" said Shippo at a loss for words.

"Middling and besides, she not my sister… she my future mom." said Chibi Moon.

"What!" yelled all those from feudal Japan surprised.

"I did say I was from a different time" said Chibi Moon.

"You're from the future?" said Shippo.

"Yeah…" said Chibi Moon.

"I can guess you the father is!" said Miroku jokingly. This remark made everyone ether stare at him or glare at him. "I was just kidding…" he said in a somewhat scared tone.

Shippo looked at his new "friend and blushed"

Kagome realized that a huge crowd was gathering and began to stared at them.

"Oh great…" she said.

"Don't worry this happens all the time" said Sailor Venus.

"Hey is that Kotono Mitshishi!" yelled Sailor Moon pointing in some random direction.

The entire crowd turned around but the voice actress wasn't there when they turned back the Sailor Senshi and the strange people they were with were gone. Later the shrine they were all breathing heavily from when they ran away except for Inu-Yasha. The Sailor Senshi were no longer transformed.

"How many times does that happen?" asked Kagome.

"At least once a month…" said Sailor Moon.

"O…k" said Kagome surprised.

"You guys draw too much attention to yourself you should dress like people from this time" said Inu-Yasha.

"Oh and you don't?" said Kagome.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Inu-Yasha.

"You were on the news once!" yelled Kagome.

Everyone just ignored it and walked away but Inu-Yasha was right they needed to pass off as people from this time.

Next Time: Kagome needs to be alone, but due to the fact that she must be protected at all times she can't. What happens when she escapes?


	5. Kagome Needs a Break

amymcclair: That's okay. I also have time alot of time so I'l update this alot

kiyone4ever: Good one! But Blossom has gottne better since she expelled Wolly Winker from her body.

Chapter 5: Kagome Needs a Break

And so Miroku, Sango and Shippo posed as people from the modern day. Sango barrowed clothes from Setsuna and Michiru while Miroku barrowed clothes from Mamoru, he wanted to barrow some form Harkura but no one would let him. 24 hours a day she was protected by someone, usually Inu-Yasha. After a few days she was getting pretty tired of it. One day while Inu-Yasha was asleep while she was doing homework she snuck out.

"I know but I shouldn't do this but…" said Kagome leaving.

She snuck out her room, and left the house quietly so no one would catch her. She managed to leave the shrine. Not long later Kagome bought herself on ice cream and just relaxed out side the place.

Blossom watched this from Lonoki's lair. "The defenses are down. Time to attack" she said and teleported away.

Kagome had fished her ice cream and began to walk around. What she didn't notice that Michiru and Harkura were nearby.

"Is that Kagome?" said Michiru

"I think so, but where's the dog" said Harkura referring to Inu-Yasha.

"I don't know" said Michiru.

Back at Kagome's house Inu-Yasha got up. He was still half asleep. He went down stairs to find Miroku was watching a Pop Idol show. Inu-Yasha stared at the perverted monk.

"I was just flipping though channels honest" said Miroku changing it a baseball game.

"Sure you were…" said Inu-Yasha.

"What? You don't believe me?" said Miroku who has been watching idol programs a lot.

Inu-Yasha just stared at him. There was a knock at the door. Inu-Yasha knew it was Ami so he didn't bother to put on the hat.

"Hello there Inu-Yasha" said Ami as he opened the door.

"Hey there I think Kagome's waiting for you" said Inu-Yasha who was completely oblivious to the fact that Kagome was missing.

They walked past the living room to find Miroku was watching the idol show again.

"I was changing channels again!" said Miroku changing it to a show in which people try to get into a castle while doing painful stunts.

Both the half-demon and genus girl stared at the lying pervert. They headed up to Kagome' room to find she wasn't there.

"What!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

"I wonder why she left?" said Ami.

Inu-Yasha got onto the ground and began to sniff.

"It seems like she left on her own free will" said Inu-Yasha.

"Well we should find her." said Ami.

"Okay" said Inu-Yasha.

They went to the door way where Inu-Yasha put on his hat and they left.

Meanwhile Blossom was on top of building near Kagome.

"Time to strike!" said Blossom. She jumped down right in front of Kagome.

"Blossom!" said Kagome she began to run away and Blossom chased her. She ran right passed Michiru and Harkura and didn't even notice.

"We should fallow" said Harkura and Michiru agreed.

With Ami and Inu-Yasha, the half-demon sniffed the ground for Kagome's scent. Ami was a little embarrassed.

"Have you found her sect yet?" said Ami very quietly.

"Yes, I think I smell her" said Inu-Yasha.

"Do you mean Blossom?" asked Ami.

"Yeah. Get on my back" said Inu-Yasha.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Ami.

"Yes." said Inu-Yasha.

Ami climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back even thought she was embarrassed because of all the people looking. Inu-Yasha began to run very fast.

Back with Kagome, Blossom chased her to back of some buildings.

"I got you maiden!" said Blossom.

"Uranus World Shaking!" said a voice and a large orange orb hit blossom. She was still able to stand up, but just barley.

"Why you!" said Blossom.

"Sailor Uranus! Neptune!" said Kagome happily.

Both stood on top of a building back to back in a pose.

"Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

He got to where Kagome was with a dizzy Ami on his back. "Why did you leave?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"I needed a break! I'm getting tired of everyone around me!" screamed Kagome.

The two Senshi on the roof jumped down "Inu-Yasha's right you could have hurt" said Sailor Neptune.

"It was a maiden's choice even if it was stupid" said Blossom grinning.

Kagome knew they were right, she sighed.

"Well I should show my greeting" said Blossom.

She touched her hand to the ground and a monster came out "Go! Bella!" said.

A woman appeared covered in bells.

"Bella!" said Bella (translation: yes!).

Bella began to ring some of her bells but no sound came out, for the most part. Inu-Yasha held his ears as if he heard something extremely loud.

Ami getting over her dizzy spell transformed "Mercury Star Power! Make up!"

Since Inu-Yasha wasn't paying attention Kagome didn't have to make him sit. Sailor Mercury pressed her earring and goggles appeared. She also took out a personal computer.

"Hit the two on her shoulders. That's the one that are creating the sounds" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay" said Sailor Uranus, "Uranus World Shaking!" She said using her attack.

The orange ball broke the two bells and Inu-Yasha didn't feel any pain any more.

"I had it with this monster!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Bella bella!" said Bella (translation: you can't beat unless you use Ice!)

"I figured out her weakness its ice" said Sailor Mercury.

"Bel!" said Bella (Translation: D'oh!)

Mercury did her attack "Shine Aqua Illusion!" a wave of water blasted Bella and she froze sold like an ice cube.

Inu-Yasha unsheathed the Tetseugia, "Wind Scar" he road as a yellow streaks tore into the ice cube known as Bella and all that was left was dust.

"Damn you!" said Blossom who teleported away.

"I'm sorry everyone…" said Kagome.

"That's okay" said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Uranus nodded, "But you should have stayed I was going to help you with your homework today" said Sailor Mercury.

Kagome had completely forgotten that that day was the day that she was going to help her with her homework.

"Well looks who's an idiot now!" said Inu-Yasha.

They began to fight, during this time the Sailor Senshi transformed back and sighed at this site.

At Lonoki's lair Blossom came back, "I'm sorry" said Blossom.

"I understand they are tough" said Lonoki he looked at his servant, he could tell she was in much pain.

"So I'll win next time!" said Blossom.

"I know you will" said Lonoki.

Lonoki is unlike most evil people, unlike most he never destroys or kills when they outlived their usefulness.

Later Inu-Yasha, Ami and Kagome got to the shrine. And Ami began to help her with her homework. They stopped when there was a loud bang.

"I think we should i8gnorei it" said Ami knowing what caused it.

"Yeah…" said Kagome also knowing what caused it.

And they continued though the noise caused by Sango beating Miroku for watching the idol show.

Next Time: Inu-Yasha meets a girl who looks like Blossom.the girl dosn't know what is going on until Blossom shows up.A battle begins that will end all battles...well not really but you get the idea.


	6. The Girl who Looks Like Blossom

Xero Reflux Strike: Thanks you (sweat drop) for the info. I know I'm a newbie on this site but I think we need a Private Messgining System.

Also things are about to get a little darker, I'll keep the comedy in but things are going get pretty dark.

Chapter 6: The Girl who Looks like Blossom

Kagome asked Ami when she wasn't busy if she could help her with her homework. Ami agreed and she would begin to help her with her homework. Inu-Yasha spent most of the time on the roof. That say however they would get the shock of his life.

A girl named Sakura walked up to the shrine wit her two friends Yuri and Ryoko. Sakura has been hearing rumors that a girl who looks like her has been causing trouble. She was unusually quiet, normally she was a happy.

"Sakura! Cheer up! I'll buy you as many charms as you want" said Yuri.

"I'll get you one of those key chains they sell, just one" said Ryoko.

"Cheapskate" said Sakura and Yuri in unison.

They got to the shrine. Inu-Yasha saw the three girls and among she saw Blossom. She jumped down. Kagome glanced out the window and Inu-Yasha going to the girls.

"Uh-oh!" said Kagome.

Ami looked outside the window and saw the same thing. They left the room and ran down the stairs.

Inu-Yasha crept up to the girls and yelled out "Blossom!" Sakura stared at him, Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and knew it wasn't her.

"I'm sorry you look like someone I know" said Inu-Yasha who began to walk away.

"Wait you know the girl who looks like me?" said Sakura.

"Inu-Yasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Uh-oh!" said Inu-Yasha.

"Si…" said Kagome but was cut-off by Sakura yelling "Please tell me, I need to know!"

Ami looked at the girl and thought "She looks exactly like Sakura…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Well… you see. Someone who looks like me has been causing trouble and I want to know who!" said Sakura.

"Sakura" said Ryoko and Yuri.

"It's been eating me on in the inside, please tell me!" said Sakura who began to cry.

"Should we tell her?" asked Kagome.

"I think we have to" said Ami.

Meanwhile Blossom watched Inu-Yasha.

"So that's the girl I was born from. So Inu-Yasha met her. Looks like it's time for do or die" said Blossom.

(Flashback)

"Blossom, you were born from the DNA of a girl named Sakura. If someone ever meets this girl you must get Kagome or die trying, we can't have them get help from a girl that looks exactly like you" said Lonoki.

"I understand" said Blossom.

(End of Flashback)

"Well I hoe I get Kagome this time" said Blossom.

Back at the shrine Inu-Yasha told them the story, leaving out the parts about the Sailor Senshi, it was the exact same story that he told Kagome's family why Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were staying there.

"That sounds fake." said Yuri.

"I'll keep it a secret if you pay me" said Ryoko.

"Ryoko…" said Sakura and Yuri at the same time.

"I believe it." said Sakura.

"What?" said Ryoko and Yuri.

"I mean the girl who looks like me, it was said that she exhibited strange powers" said Sakura.

"It's a shame that you believe it" said a voice from above.

They looked and saw Blossom. "And what's more I was born from this girl's DNA. A strand was taken from her without her knowledge." said Blossom.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Ami! Take Kagome and hide" said Inu-Yasha which was a code for take Kagome, hide her and transform so you can help me.

"Okay!" said Ami.

They ran away and went into the house. Miroku was watching an idol show again.

"Miroku you help Inu-Yasha" said Kagome.

"Okay…" said Miroku getting up.

He left the house with some scrolls. Ami took out her communicator and contacted the other Senshi "Guys Blossom's here! We need your help right away!" she said.

"Okay" said several voices on the communicator. She took out her transformation wand "Mercury Star Power Make-Up!"

Sailor Mercury left the house. Outside Miroku used all the scrolls but they burnt on contact.

"Is that all you got perv boy!" said Blossom.

"Yes…" said Miroku.

"In the immortal words of Nelson Muntz, HA HA!" said Blossom doing a Nelson Muntz impression.

Inu-Yasha unsheathed the Tetseugia and began to attack Blossom but Blossom took out two swords and began fight.

"So dog boy, ready to fight!" said Blossom.

"Inu-Yasha!" yelled Sailor Mercury's voice.

"Right!" said Inu-Yasha. He jumped away a few feet and Sailor Mercury yelled out "Bubble Spray!" A mist appeared and Blossom couldn't see. Inu-Yasha jumped behind her and slashed her back.

"Damn you!" said Blossom.

The mist cleared and all the Sailor Senshi were there.

"Wow, I can't believe they are here!" said Sakura.

Ryoko out a camera and began to take pics, "I can make a fortune on the web with these" said Ryoko.

"Ryoko…" said Sakura and Yuri.

"I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" said Sailor Moon.

"What a dumb speech!" said Blossom.

"Don't say mean things about the speech!" said Sailor Moon who began to throw rocks at Blossom.

"How pitiful…" said Blossom, she began to hit them wit her swords as if they were baseballs.

"What about her back" said Sailor Moon.

There was a pink glow on her and "It's all better now" said Blossom.

Sailor Mercury pressed her earrings and looked in her computer "I can't see any weak points!"

"That's not good!" said Sailor Mars.

"Let's just hit her with everything we got!" said Inu-Yasha. He swung the Tetseugia at her but caught and tossed her aside.

"Try and stop me!" said Blossom.

"Venus!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Gotcha!" said Sailor Venus.

"Sparkling Wide…"

"Venus Love Me…"

"Pressure!"

"Chain!"

Blossom took the two attacks as if they were nothing. "That can't stop me!" said Blossom.

And so all the senshi began to attack one by one and Blossom took the attack. Sakura and Yuri just stood there watching in horror while Ryoko took pictures.

"This is not the time!" said Sakura and Yuri.

Blossom began to attack the senshi. Sakura began to cry at this "Stop!" she screamed.

Blossom stopped the attack and looked at Sakura. "Please, please stop. If you're made from me… then you can feel my pain!" cried Sakura.

Her tears blew in the wind, one drop hit Blossom. Blossom began to feel remorse.

(Flashback)

"If the girl runs away from the battle or does not witness it then you can return however if she does witness it then you must try to capture the maiden or die trying" said Lonoki.

(End Flashback)

"I understand now, if I fought in front of Sakura then I would fell her emotions… I wouldn't want to battle them anymore. I must sacrifice myself…" thought Sakura.

"This is gold!" said Ryoko still taking pictures.

Blossom glared at Ryoko and her camera exploded. "You shouldn't be taking pictures!"

"Hey that was expensive!" said Ryoko.

Blossom began to glow, all the senshi as well as Inu-Yasha's injuries began to heal.

"What's happening?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Kill me!" said Blossom.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

"If you try to heal me I'll just became a hair anyways. Ether way I die…" said Blossom.

"That can't be true…" said Sailor Moon.

"It is… Lonoki told me. If Lonoki was like any other foe you have faced I would have been destroyed the day I was created when I made Pipipi! He's honest unlike the other foes you have faced" said Blossom.

"You do have admit… she's right" said Sailor Uranus.

"Can't you live like a normal human?" said Usagi.

Blossom shook her head "No, because of Sakura I can't… I look exactly like and my DNA if almost identical." said Blossom.

"But wait…" said Usagi.

"If not going to do it! I'll have to!" said Blossom.

She took her sword to her gut. She fell to the ground and died. In a bright flash of light she vanished and all that was left was a hair.

"I can't believe it…" said Sakura.

"I know my poor camera…" said Ryoko.

Everyone stared at Ryoko.

"She3 killed herself…" said Inu-Yasha.

Sakura walked up and picked up the hair "In the end I was one the one who stopped her" said Sakura.

Kagome saw everything from the window. She was shocked at what happened too.

Sakura began to cry, she was just sad at what happened.

"Sakura…" said Yuri.

"I know let's giver out autographs to cheer her up" said Sailor Moon.

"That's okay… I'm fine" said Sakura.

"I'd like one though!" said Ryoko.

"No!" yelled her two friends.

"You're no fun!" said Ryoko.

All three girls left the shrine, before they got to the bottom of the stairs Sakura looked up and waved good bye.

Meanwhile Lonoki watched the turn of events "So Blossom felt the pain and emotion that Sakura felt. I knew it would happen" he said to himself. He looked at a chart of the moon.

"Tomorrow night is a new moon. That is when I'll strike when Inu-Yasha is weak…" said Lonoki to himself.

Next Time: It's the night of the new moon which means Inu-Yasha's human. Because of his weakness Lonoki kidnaps Kagome! Can they save her beofre it's too late?


	7. The Night of the New Moon

Suuki-Aldrea: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

Chapter 7: The Night of New Moon

Kagome went to the phone. She looked around to see if Inu-Yasha wasn't around. She called Ami.

"Hello?" asked Ami on the phone.

"Hi Ami, I need you do me a favor can you stay the night tonight?" asked Kagome.

"May I ask why?" said Ami.

"Well…" said Kagome.

Later Shippo went over to the phone, Kagome taught him how to use it. Much like Kagome he looked around to see if Inu-Yasha wasn't looking. He called Chibi-Usa.

"Hello?" asked Usagi who picked up the phone.

"Can I talk to Chibi-Usa?" asked Shippo.

"Sure…" said Usagi a little disappointed hoping it Mamoru.

She called Chibi-Usa handed her the phone she "Left" she just hid from view listening to Chibi-Usa.

"Hi Shippo!" said Chibi-Usa happily.

"Hey Chibi-Usa. Can you come over tonight to stay the night? I asked Kagome's mom and she said it was okay" said Shippo.

"That's great… but why?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Well is like this…" said Shippo.

Later Sango went over to the phone, she looked around to check if Inu-Yasha was around. She called Makoto, since she had befriended her due to the fact that she gave her some tips on how to beat up Miroku.

"Hello?" asked Mokoto.

"Mako-Chan, Can you come over tonight, I asked Kagome's mother and she said it was all right." said Sango.

"Why tonight?" said Mokoto.

"Well…" said Sango.

Later the Hikawa Shrine Rei was in the fire room, she was trying to get something on Lonoki. When she saw vision of the new moon, she saw in her vision that Inu-Yasha was human and Lonoki began to attack. After she was done she got up and called Kagome house.

"Hello?" asked Miroku on the phone who was also taught how to use a phone.

"Great why did he have to answer." Thought Rei "Well I was wondering if I could stay over tonight, I had a vision about Inu-Yasha…" she said.

"You mean about the new moon?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, is that when he is weak?" asked Rei.

"Yes, you want to stay over tonight to help protect Kagome, right?" said Miroku with a hint of perversion in his voice.

"…" said Rei.

"Are you still there?" asked Miroku.

"Yes..." said Rei.

"I'll ask Kagome mother" said Miroku.

Just as he was talking Kagome's mom was walking by with the laundry. "Um… is it okay if I have a guest tonight." asked Miroku.

Kagome's mom stared, she thought it might be… someone who exchanges sex of money.

"No…" said Kagome's mom.

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not letting one of those in my house" said Kagome's mom.

"What's wrong with Rei?" asked Miroku.

"Oh it's Rei… of course she can stay the night." said Kagome's mom.

Miroku went back to talking on the phone "She said you can stay." He said.

"Thank you" said Rei who hung up right away since she didn't want to talk to him any more.

Later, it was almost sunset, all the senshi who were invited made their way to the shrine. The moment they got to the steps they saw one another, they were some what surprised.

"You were invited too?" asked Makoto.

"Yes." said Ami.

"I wasn't, I asked I had a vision about something" said Rei.

"Usagi came along with out permission" said Chibi-Usa.

"I was just making sure you were safe" said Usagi who was also there.

"Sure you were" said Chibi-Usa.

They headed up the shrine and knocked on the door. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all went to get the door at the time. They began to stare at each other they realized that they all must of invited someone.

"We should have more organized" said Kagome.

Kagome was the one who opened the door.

They went into the living room and straitened out who invited who.

"I invited Chibi-Usa." said Shippo.

"I invited Mako-Chan" said Sango.

"I invited Ami" said Kagome.

"I called up and Miroku answered…" said Rei.

"Usagi came with out permission." said Chibi-Usa.

"Well at least we have a lot of help tonight." said Kagome.

"So what's going on?" asked Usagi.

Everyone sighed at this, she was only one who didn't know what was going on. Rei explained it.

"Every once in a while half demons loose their demonic powers and become human. Inu-Yasha's is during the night of the new moon which is tonight." said Rei.

"Oh really" said Usagi is pretty much oblivious to what's going on.

Meanwhile in Kagome's room Sota watched Inu-Yasha, Kagome told him what happens on the new. Inu-Yasha began to stare at Kagome's little brother.

"What is it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I just want to watch you turn human…" said Sota.

"Oh…" said Inu-Yasha.

The sun had fully set and Inu-Yasha's ears became human ears and his hair turned black. He lost his claws and fangs.

"That was so cool!" said Sota.

Inu-Yasha left the room in a huff. He went down to living room to find he had guests.

"Who's that?" asked Usagi still completely oblivious to what was happening.

Everyone began to stare at her. "It's Inu-Yasha…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Wow he looks like a human" said Usagi.

"You told!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"What else were we suppose to do?" yelled Kagome.

"But you told!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

And they began to fight as usual. Everyone sighed at this.

"At least there won't be a sit…" said Rei.

Later all the girls plus Shippo were in Kagome's room. Kagome was still mad over the fight.

"So you're still angry?" asked Usagi.

"What does it look like?" said Kagome almost yelling.

"Sorry…" said Usagi.

"You know you should calm down, stress like that isn't good" said Makoto.

"This happens all the time. Unlike most times Kagome can't retreat to this time to get away." said Shippo.

"I can see that…" said Chibi-Usa.

In Lonoki's lair, he watched Kagome. He began to smirk. "It is time" he said and he teleported away.

He reappeared in Kagome's room.

"Hello!" he said grinning.

He gr4abbed Kagome's arm and this caused her to scream.

Downstairs in the living room Inu-Yasha was still angry and Miroku tried to talk to him.

"…" said Miroku trying to think of something to say, yes he was failing miserably.

Both hear the scream they ran upstairs as fast they could they could. Kagome's family got there as well.

"So it's nice to see Inu-Yasha as a human came to say good bye as well your family! Well goodbye! Oh and Inu-Yasha… tell your little sailor suited friends to gather outside this shrine tomorrow morning. After all I want to have a little fun before taking over this world." said Lonoki who teleported away with Kagome at hand.

"Oh no!" said Kagome's mom surprised.

"Didn't she say something about getting kidnapped at least once a month or something?" said Sota.

"Getting kidnapped once a month?" said Usagi surprised.

"It's not once a month… well yeah I guess it is once a month." said Inu-Yasha.

"Can we at least figure out what to do other than talk about how many times Kagome gets kidnapped?" said Rei.

Meanwhile in Lonoki's lair Kagome woke up, she was knocked on her way there. She was surprised to find herself in a light blue dress.

"So maiden you wake up. That's great." said Lonoki.

"Let me go." said Kagome.

"No…" said Lonoki.

He picked up Kagome. He began to look into her eyes.

"Stop!" said Kagome who tired to look away.

"Now you mine now and forever." He said turning his hypnotic power.

"I… yours." said Kagome in a trance.

"Unless she breaks the trance by sun rise, then I will have complete control." said Lonoki.

He watched the city the whole world. With a flick of his writs, crystal began engulf everything.

"Everyone and everything will be engulfed except for the Sailor Senshi, Inu-Yasha and his little friends from the past.

"Yes…" said Kagome still in a trance.

Inside Kagome's room everyone was silent. Rei and Miroku began to feel an immense spiritual power.

"Everyone out now!" she said.

"Why?" said Usagi.

"Just go!" said Miroku.

Every left the house to see the house began engulfed the crystal formation not only that but so did Kagome family.

"What's going on here?" asked Usagi.

Next Time: The Finnal Battle Has Begun! And it's up to everyone to save Kagome. When they do rescue her what will happen?


	8. The Final Battle Begins

kiyone4ever: Well you might like the next chapter

Taeniaea: Thank you.

Oh yeah this chapter is little shorter than ususaul.

Chapter 8: The Final Battle Begins

The sun hadn't even risen yet. All the senshi that wasn't at Kagome's house were caught off guard by the strange crystal formation. Usagi sent out a call for everyone to meet at the shrine. They all stood there in silence. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were in their Feudal clothes. Most of the Senshi stared at Inu-Yasha who was still human.

"What!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Nothing…" said Minako and Hotaru.

The time of the time began to rise but the sun never showed up. However Inu-Yasha did turn back into a half demon.

"Strange…" said Inu-Yasha.

"The sun hasn't risen yet he turned back" said Sango.

"That's right I deiced to go easy on him!" said a voice.

A strange crystal formation appeared just outside the Shrine Gates. It grew taller and taller until it opened up on the top. It was Lonoki and Kagome who was still in a trance.

"You're controlling her! Aren't you!" cried Usagi.

"Very observant princess. She may be strong but she can not fight my control!" said Lonoki, "I put the world into complete darkness no sun, no moon. I went easy on him if he didn't give me a fight then it wouldn't have been fun"

"You monster!" said Usagi.

"Now Princess, you should transform, it's not very safe for you not to." said Lonoki.

"I think he's right." said Miroku.

Almost everyone began to glare at him.

"That didn't come out right…" said Miroku.

"Sure it didn't…" said Sango sarcastically.

"Well, we should anyways" said Usagi. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Make up!"

Mamoru sighed "Show offs" he whispered as he was taking out a rose.

As they were transforming Sango started to hit Miroku.

"That had to hurt…" said Lonoki looking away trying not to think about it.

After the light show everyone was preparing for battle IE: Waiting for Miroku to gain conciseness. You they just struck up a random conversation.

"Say I was wondering?" said Lonoki.

"What?" asked sailor Moon.

"Well you have the Holy Grail, right?" asked Lonoki.

"Yeah…" said sailor Moon.

"And Sailor Saturn is here…" said Lonoki.

"Yeah and…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Nothing… I'm just confused as if there is some sort of hole in something…" said Lonoki.

"Oh…" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn.

Miroku regained conciseness. "Okay so it's time!" said Inu-Yasha.

"You know you petty half demon if you use the Wind Scar you little girlfriend will die too." said Lonoki with a wicked grin.

"Damn, he's right!" said Inu-Yasha.

"We'll handle it!" said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars use her Burning Soul. Lonoki's eyes began to glow sending back the attack at her.

"Ow…" said Sailor Mars in pain.

Sango and Miroku went to help her.

"Oh did I mention I can send an attack back at you with the twice the force?" said Lonoki.

"He's just playing with us." said Inu-Yasha.

"That's the point!" said Lonoki.

"Maybe if we launch more than open attack at once then maybe we can get him!" said Sailor Venus.

Almost all the Sailor Senshi attacked at once but all of them were sent back. Nearly everyone was injured.

"I won't let you get away with this." said Sailor Moon barley standing up.

She held out her hands and the Holy Grail appeared.

"What's that!" said Inu-Yasha surprised who was the only in the line of the attack that was not hurt.

Sailor Moon the Holy Grail to transform into Super Sailor Moon.

"I didn't know she could do that!" said Miroku.

"And did you want a flashy naked transformation?" asked Sango staring at him.

"…" replied Miroku.

"If she uses that…" said Lonoki.

She took out the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and did the Rainbow Moon Heartache. Once again his eyes glowed and both Super Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha ducked at the reflected attack.

"Did you just give that attack?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"I thought it would have worked…" said Sailor Moon.

Lonoki began to laugh. "You see I absorbed the powers of all the attacks as well. I can use the powers of the attack all I want… see you later dog boy!" said Lonoki.

Lonoki launched a multi colored attack at the dog demon which hit him dead on. He fell to the ground.

"One more time!" said Lonoki who used the attack again.

Kagome watched still in the trance but extremely slowly like a race between a turtle and a snail she was slowly coming out.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house, she was in the crystal formation like everyone. She was frozen however the hair that was used for blossom was inside a box and was the only untouched by the crystal. The box was glowing very brightly they glow became a pink ball and floated away.

Back the shrine Inu-Yasha could barley move. "Now Kagome! Use your arrow!" said Lonoki with a wicked smile.

Kagome still in the got up and readied an arrow. Tears began to flow on her face. She shot her arrow and came out her trance. "Inu-Yasha!" scrammed Kagome.

Just as the arrow was about to hit the pink ball came into it's path and stopped the arrow.

"Lonoki! I will never let you do this!" screamed a voice form the ball.

Kagome began to glow and she was teleported by Inu-Yasha.

"What just happened?" asked Kagome.

"So I should have known this would happen!" said Lonoki.

"What's going on?" asked Super Sailor Moon.

Next Time: Blossom returns... as an Angel? She heals everyone and warns Lonoki if he doesn't give up then she'll tell them the attack that will destory him. But Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha work together andcan Sailor Moon surrive the attack?


	9. The Way to Defeat Lonoki

Taeniaea: Thanks... I hate to be mean but isn't that the same review as your last one but you changed 7 to 8

kiyone4ever: Well you have a good point. That gives a great idea for one of the last jokes in the next chapter.

Chapter 9: The Way to Defeat Lonoki.

The pink sprinkled something on all those who were injured and they all began to wake up.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Pervert!" yelled Sailor Mars then there was a loud smack sound.

Everyone turned around and saw Miroku with a slap mark on his face, Sailor Mars looked away angrily and Sango glared at him. Miroku while she was unconscious well got by unnoticed.

"I'd heal it but… you wouldn't learn anything from your mistakes." said the Pink Ball.

"Blossom! Why are you helping them?" yelled Lonoki.

Everyone was surprised at this, the ball who was Blossom changed shape. It looked like Blossom but she had fairy like wings.

"I see, because if your sacrifice you became an angel." said Lonoki.

"Wait I thought she killed her herself…" said Super Sailor Moon.

"Yes… in a way however because of the circumstances I was reborn as an angel. I killed myself so peace would come. I did it to stop the fighting. I thought that Lonoki would have created another minion possibly from Ryoko since her right and right wrong is severally shot or one of Kagome's friends. I didn't think that he would get Kagome so soon." said Blossom.

"I see." said Kagome.

"Lonoki, give up now! I know they are capable of destroying you! If you don't give up I will tell them…" said Blossom.

"Ha! You think that the Senshi will allow the Princess to do it? She would be in danger you know!" said Lonoki.

With that sentence all the Senshi knew that the way involved the Silver Crystal. Since it would drain her life force, Super Sailor Moon had no idea what to do.

"I believe in her, if you refuse to then that's you choice." said Blossom.

"But she's trying to destroy me! Why would I believe in someone who wants to do that?" yelled Lonoki.

"No matter how much of an Angel Blossom may be it hasn't erased her dizziness" said Shippo and Chibi Moon nodded.

"I'm willing to do this!" said Sailor Moon.

"What!" yelled Lonoki.

"I think I'll be able to this." said Super Sailor Moon.

"Usagi…" said Sailor Mars.

"Do you really think that you can survive?" said Sailor Pluto.

"I do!" said Super Sailor Moon

"What are you talking about?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha…" said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha sighed preparing for the worst, "Sit boy!" said Kagome and he fell to the ground.

"Well I should tell you… I will use the Silver Crystal. If I use it…" said Super Sailor Moon.

"She will die…" said Sailor Venus.

"Wait…" said Blossom but the words weren't coming to her.

"We were reborn and the second silver crystal made a miracle." said Super sailor Moon half glaring, half staring at the ditzy angel.

"So that's it." said Blossom.

"I think she's ditzy as an angel!" yelled Lonoki.

"But that's only half the equation. Inu-Yasha… you must help too…" said Blossom.

"I have to work with her!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"What's wrong with me!" yelled Super Sailor Moon.

"You throw rocks at me!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"That's because you interrupt my speech!" yelled Super Sailor Moon.

The two began to fight, Blossom sighed. She grabbed Inu-Yasha and dragged them to a private place.

"Look Inu-Yasha please do this don't you want revenge?" said Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah." said Inu-Yasha.

"You have to work with her or I'll show you something you will not like" said Blossom.

"What is it?" said Inu-Yasha some what scared.

Blossom pulled out a cross.

"What's that!" said Inu-Yasha.

"It's a cross! I also have garlic, a stick and a hammer!" said Blossom pulling out all the things that would be used to fight a vampire.

"Uhhh…" said Inu-Yasha.

"What it doesn't work against eastern half demon?" said Blossom.

"I never heard of these things before!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

Back wit the senshi they stared at where Blossom dragged Inu-Yasha.

"I wonder what she did?" said Sailor Venus.

Back with Inu-Yasha and Blossom "Just do it, or I will do something you will not like." said Blossom with an evil grin. She was bluffing but she had such a good poker face that Inu-Yasha believed her.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

Both returned and noticed Inu-Yasha was a little scared of Blossom just a little.

"So he's doing it after all! You know it won't work unless I absorb more of the power. It won't!" said Lonoki.

"Not unless you give up! I want you anyways!" said Blossom.

"Hm… I will never a mistake made me sleep but I will never give up on my conquest! Because of an accident I will take revenge on the decadents!" said Lonoki.

"If you give up then you will be free. You will come back like me!" said Blossom who began to cry.

"Like I would do that!" said Lonoki.

"I want you to do that" cried Blossom.

"Why?" said Lonoki glaring.

"Because I…I…" said Blossom.

"I know what you are going to say… I don't want to hear it! I created you and I can destroy you!" said Lonoki.

"But the body you created died… so how can you destroy me?" asked Blossom.

Lonoki raised his finger in response however… he could come up with one. "You think you can get the Back Lash Wave to work you need them to launch many attacks and dodge! That's the only way!" said Lonoki.

"Thanks for telling us!" said Blossom.

"What's the Back Lash Wave?" asked Super Sailor Moon.

Inu-Yasha was about to explain but Blossom cut him off by saying "You will see" said Blossom.

"Wait did he say he was put under that spell by mistake?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I will tale you!" said Lonoki.

And so Lonoki began his story…

Next Time: The Final Chapter! What happened to Lonoki? How does Blossom feel about Lonoki? Will Inu-Yasha's Back Lash Wave and Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal defeat Lonoki? All in the dramatic (and kind of funny) conclusion.


	10. The Grand Finale

Taeniaea: Um... thanks, isn't the same review as last time and the itme beofre that? I'm not being being mean...

kiyone4ever:

Thanks for the idea, I liked that joke so much that I used it with a little alteration.

And now the final chapter.

Chapter 10: The Grand Finale

And so Lonoki began to tell his tale.

(Flashback)

An evil force was in the forest. 5 young adults were in the forest, one of them was Princess Serenity but not the one who would be reborn as Usagi. The one who will one day be her mother. Another was Lonoki. There were three others, two guys and a girl.

"Serenity! What are we going to do?" said the other girl named Kila.

"I don't know…" said Serenity.

"I can't wait 'till I get my hands on it!" said Lonoki.

"You must control yourself!" said one of the two other men, named Ilio

"That's right Lonoki" said the final person named Miuo.

A creature came out of the woods, and Kila threw a spear.

"What are we going to do?" cried Kila.

"I know of a way!" said Serenity.

"What?" said Lonoki.

"I must seal them, using the Silver Crystal…" said Serenity.

"Serenity!" said Kila.

"You shouldn't do that!" said Miuo.

"I think she's right… it won't take that much energy!" said Ilio.

"Okay!" said Lonoki.

Many creatures swooped Serenity took out the Silver Crystal she aimed it at the creatures unfortunately one was about to attack. Lonoki protected them and got in the way however along with the evil creatures Lonoki was sealed away too.

"Lonoki!" cried Kila.

Serenity fell to the ground weak. "I'm afraid that the creatures' hatred will merge with Lonoki. When he awakens he will be more powerful but full of hatred" said Serenity.

"That's bad!" said Ilio.

"Lonoki…" said Kila.

(Flash-forward over 500 years later to place where Lonoki and the creatures were sealed)

Lonoki could feel the hatred of the creatures with in him it possessed him. He looked up at the moon and grinned an evil grin.

"I can be fully free! If use her power! I can feel her! A pure maiden!" said Lonoki he flew up to the moon.

On the Moon Princess Serenity stared up at the earth, thinking about Prince Endymon again when Lonoki appeared floating in midair.

"So you look just like some I knew…" said Lonoki with an evil smile.

"Who are you?" cried Princess Serenity.

"I'm Lonoki! Just you ought to know since I'll use your power to escape fully from the prison that your mother sent me to!" said Lonoki.

He went up to Princess Serenity but a red rose stopped him. It was Prince Endymon.

"So you have a little prince! I'll be back and tell your mother that Lonoki said "Hello""

He disappeared, both went to Queen Serenity and told her what happened. She told them the story about happened over 500 years before and also told that if he doesn't get Serenity then he would be sealed once again. And so the battle between the Senshi and Lonoki began in the middle of one battle Lonoki cried out in pain and vanished.

"He gone" said Sailor Mars.

"But he'll be back…" said Sailor Jupiter

About a year later the Silver Millennium fell and everyone was reborn

(Flash Forward over 500 years)

Lonoki woke once again… he couldn't feel Princess Serenity not only that but the Silver Millennium was also gone as well. However he felt a presence equal to that of Princess Serenity.

Meanwhile Kikyo and Kaede picked herbs in the forest when Lonoki approached them.

"My, what a lovely and pure maiden." said Lonoki.

"What do you want?" asked Kikyo.

"You!" said Lonoki "You have the power that I need to be free!"

Kikyo readied an arrow "Leave now!" she said.

"I'll be back!" said Lonoki.

He disappeared and Kaede went up to her sister "Who was that man?" asked Kaede

"I don't know…" said Kikyo.

As time went by Kikyo learned more about Lonoki as she had many battles wit him until one day he vanished in mid-battle just like with the Sailor Senshi.

"He's gone…" said Kikyo.

(End flash back)

"So that's what happened…" said Lonoki.

"But it was mistake…" said Super Sailor Moon.

"I absorbed the evil of the creatures who threatened earth at the time I'm not the Lonoki that was friends with your past mother princess!" said Lonoki.

"But he is still in there!" said Blossom.

"What!" yelled Lonoki.

"I can sense it! I can scene he's there still that is… that is why…" said Blossom.

"Blossom?" said Super Sailor Moon.

"Is she going to say what I think she's going to say?" thought Kagome.

"I love you!" yelled Blossom.

"I knew that you were about to say that earlier" said Lonoki who was little distracted.

"I can't help the way I feel for you!" said Blossom.

She gave a not that was unnoticed by Lonoki to Super Sailor Moon, she knew what she meant. Everyone else huddled together.

"I have a plan…" said Super Sailor Moon.

Blossom and Lonoki were still talking to each other.

"You know if you give up! Something good will happen!" said Blossom.

"Yeah right!" said Lonoki.

"You will become an an…" said Blossom who was cut off in mid sentence by Uranus Words Shaking.

"You!" said Lonoki who launched the attack but was surprised she was a few feet away from the attack. "What!"

And so the Senshi began to launch attacks but ran away from where they launched them. After about 10 minutes Lonoki got tired of this.

"I can sense what Lonoki's doing… he heard what I said before Sailor Uranus attacked." thought Blossom.

Lonoki set up a huge orb of power and he launched it "Now let's see what can do you!" said Lonoki.

"Inu-Yasha! Now!" said Super Sailor Moon.

"Right! Black Lash Wave!" said Inu-Yasha using the Tetseugia, a blast hit the orb and hundreds of tornados appeared. Super Sailor Moon stepped up. She held her hands to her chest and her transformation brooch disappeared all that was left was the Silver crystal. Her clothes changed and her tiara disappeared revealing a yellow crescent moon her forehead, she was Princess Serenity once again.

"Beautiful" said Kagome.

"Wow!" said Sango.

"That's so cool" said Shippo.

Inu-Yasha acted as if it were nothing while Miroku was a little disappointed that she was no longer wearing a mini skirt.

Princess Serenity held the silver crystal out. A beam came out and hit one of the tornados. The two powers merged and hit Lonoki head on. Before it hit Blossom saw he was smiling. When it hit he cried in pain and with a flash of bright light he disincarnated.

"It's over…" said Blossom.

Princess Serenity fell to the ground to become Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask went to her aid.

"Usako! Usako!" he cried out.

"Usagi…" said Sailor Mercury who was about to cry.

"She's not breathing…" said Sango.

"Don't worry…." said Blossom.

She touched Sailor Moon's and a soft pink glow appeared. Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

"She's alive!" said Kagome.

"Look at the crystal!" said Shippo.

The crystal pillar that Lonoki was on was pretty much still intact after the combined attack however it began to crumble along with all the crystal that covered the city. The sun began to rise and everything was back to normal. Sailor Moon saw something falling to the ground, it was a golden ball.

"Lonoki!" said Blossom happily.

The ball took a shape of a young man it was Lonoki who now had golden wings.

"Thank you!" said Lonoki.

Blossom smiled and both she and Lonoki became balls, Blossom pink and Lonoki gold. Both ascended up to the sky. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked up.

"It's looks like he's free…" said Kagome.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Moon.

"Hey it's the Sailor Senshi!" said Sota.

All of them froze, of course they hid the fact that they were helping Kagome form her family but not the jig was up or was it.

"Hey what's that over there!" said Sailor Moon pointing the other way.

When Kagome's family was looking the other way they ran like the wind and didn't' look back.

"Very clever" said Miroku.

Sango began to glare at him "Have you done that before?" she asked him.

And so it was like nothing every happened, due to the crystal none of the town was destroyed. Later that day, everyone said goodbye to the ones from the Feudal Era. Setsuna temporally altered the well so that they can return to their proper time. Harkura, Minako, Makoto, Rei and even Sango were glaring at him.

"Now you shouldn't do that!" said Setsuna who also wanted to arm him.

"So what!" yelled all 5.

All 5 lunged towards him, he ran to ran well as fast as he could and made it though. Everyone stared at this.

"He deserved it" said Inu-Yasha.

"It was so cool having you guys here" said Sota.

"Thanks" said Sango.

"Hey Shippo." said Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah?" asked Shippo.

"I'll visit you sometimes." said Chibi-Usa who can go back and forth though time.

And so the three that can't go to the present and were still in the present went back in time. Everything was back to normal… except for the fact that once in a while Inu-Yasha was annoyed by ether Usagi or Minako wanting to touch his ears and also that Kagome began to study with Ami resulting in higher grades.

Weeks later in the feudal era Inu-Yasha realized something "Yeah I can kill Lonoki before he ever attacks" he said.

"I already talked to Setsuna about that she told to do something if you ever brought that up…" said Kagome.

"What is it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" yelled Kagome and Inu-Yasha kept on falling to the ground until he made a huge crater, "Never try to think about doing that again" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"All right…" said Inu-Yasha with a little fear in his voice.

The End.

I may or not do a prequel involving Lonoki, I have yet to decide but what for certain is this: I plan to write a One Piece/ Ranma 1/2 crossover next month and sometime before that a Ranma One Shot. Thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
